


Bon Appétit

by Raicho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Bottom Will, Collars, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Will, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shy Will Graham, Top Hannibal, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many omegas feel jittery for their wedding day, it’s only natural. But Will had no idea how much nervousness would translate into his wedding night, too. He had never been properly bed by an alpha before, and he was more than anxious about his first encounter to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebluebox921](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluebox921/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift for my dear friend, Nicole. This is my first attempt at anything within the Hannibal fandom, so please be gentle. (I tried!)
> 
> Unbeta'd

            From the moment Will Graham set eyes on the alpha, he knew he was in trouble. Hannibal Lecter was a dangerously charming soul, a personality enchanted with exquisite taste and incomparable mystery. His wit and tongue were quick with word and pleasure, as Will soon enough discovered.

            Now the omega sit nervously on the vanity’s black velvet cushioned stool, facing the antique mirror as his foot tapped nervously against the hardwood floor beneath. Today is his wedding day—or rather, it was his wedding day. It was already hours ago that the shy omega walked down the long, carpeted church aisle in white satin and lace while dozens of curious onlookers watched Hannibal lay his claim by taking Will’s hand (more like lips) in marriage.

            Many omegas feel jittery for their wedding day, it’s only natural. But Will had no idea how much nervousness would translate into his wedding night, too. He had never been properly bed by an alpha before, and he was more than anxious about his first encounter to say the least. Sure, he and Hannibal had done pleasurable things for each other in the past—rather salacious things, actually—but nothing along the lines of penetrative knotting. Will wondered just how uncomfortable a knot could be. He wondered how large Hannibal would be. The quiet omega blushed deep red at the thought and quickly shook his head back and forth to rid himself of such impure thoughts.

            Once calmed, Will looked forward into the mirror and watched his pale reflection carefully. He was stripped of his ceremonial garments, and was left sitting bare in nothing but traditional matrimonial lingerie for omega brides. He felt exposed and vulnerable in nothing but the white scraps of fabric. Will fidgeted in his seat all the more.

            A knock on the door interrupted Will from his self-inflicted embarrassment, “Will?”

            Surprised, the omega could only stutter nervously as he stood up and straightened the wrinkles of his lingerie, “Uh… um… yes?”

            “Are you ready?” Will could hear the savory tone of Hannibal’s voice float in from behind the door.

            “J-just a minute!” Will stuttered and sprung quickly to his feet and hurry over to the large California king bed so that he could neatly arrange himself for his alpha.

            When he was tidily positioned in the center of the bed, kneeling atop layers of fine Egyptian cotton sheets of rich colors with his sweet little ass presented in the air, Will ushered for Hannibal to enter the room—their room.

            The wooden door creaked open as Will heard the alpha set foot into the dimly lit room. The omega could hear a sharp inhale from behind him before the bed next to him dipped with the added weight of the alpha.

            “Will,” Hannibal’s lisp was subtle and alluring as always, “you like absolutely appetizing this evening.” Hannibal leaned down to reach out for the omega’s chin, turning him so that they were both looking into each other’s eager eyes.

            Will couldn’t help but blush at Hannibal’s flattering, “I had hoped you would be pleased.” A small smile graced Will’s lips briefly before his shyness overwhelmed him and forced his gaze back down to the sheets below.

            “I can proudly say that I am more than pleased, Will.” Hannibal began unbuttoning his vest and removing his tie and shirt as he spoke, “You look to be the epitome of submissive beauty,” the alpha continued as he started to work himself out of his slacks, “and I intend to take full advantage of whatever ounce of flesh you allow me to cherish tonight.”

            Will’s eyes couldn’t help but wander over the sight of his alpha—strength and confidence exuding from his pores as he towered beside the bed, bare and proud. “Everything,” Will whispered, “I want you to have everything.”

            “Then I will gladly take when you have to offer.” Hannibal purred as he kneeled behind Will, digging one hand into the soft fabric of Will’s white, slick-soaked panties in an attempt to roll the fabric lower. With the omega’s wet pucker exposed, Hannibal’s palms reached to hold either side of Will’s hips steady and ready for positioning. The alpha draped his weight over Will’s back and hummed against Will’s newly collared neck, “You smell perfectly delicious, Will.” The alpha’s teeth slowly sunk into the pebbled skin of Will’s neck until fresh blood pooled at the claiming punctures. Will couldn’t help but gasp and lean into the sensation as Hannibal continued to bite and lick the mark on his neck.

            “Mine,” Hannibal’s voice was drunk from lust, “My beautiful bride.”

            “Yours…” Will dizzily agreed as he felt Hannibal’s length brush against the entrance to his hole. A chill of excitement crawled through the omega’s senses as he instinctively pushed himself further back into the hard, waiting member.

            Once he realized what the omega was craving for, Hannibal dipped his fingers into the soft, welcoming folds of Will’s entrance and began to scissor and stretch the omega in preparation for what was soon to follow. As Hannibal’s fingers moved together and apart, working and stretching the omega’s insides and the most pleasing ways, Will couldn’t help but moan and grab at the sheets with anticipation.

            With a wet pop, the alpha retracted his finger from the slick channel before he wiggled the digits in front of the omega to suck on. Will complied with the wordless request without hesitation as his tongue and lips hungrily wrapped around the slippery, sweet fingers.

            “Is the dish prepared?” Hannibal asked as his fingers massaged the firm globes of Will’s ass.

            “Mmhmm.” The omega obediently nodded, “Tastes good.”

            “I’ll be the judge of that, my dear Will.” Hannibal grinned just as he ducked his head into the space between the omega’s legs and darted his tongue out to tease at Will’s soft spot. The omega squirmed and his breath hitched as he tried to keep control of himself; Hannibal’s teasing was almost too much to bear. Will could feel the alpha’s tongue slide over the tender areas of his pucker, licking at the dripping slick greedily.

            After moments of teasing, Hannibal pulled away once again to smother Will’s back with a peppering of licks and kisses. Will leaned into the alpha’s touch and begged, “Please…”

            “If you so desperately wish for release, it is my duty as your alpha to satisfy you…” Hannibal grabbed hold of the omega’s hips again as he lined himself up with Will’s dripping wet hole, “Are you ready for the main course, Will?”

            With a low whine, Will furiously nodded his head, “Please, alpha, yes!”

            “Bon appétit.” Without further comment, Hannibal steadily moved into hollow of Will’s opening as the omega whimpered and moaned beneath him on the bed sheets. Once Hannibal was fully sheathed in his omega’s warm slick, he began to start up a rhythm of back and forth motions. As he went on, each thrust grew gradually stronger and stronger as he continually hit Will’s sensitive spots that cause the omega to shiver and wail. The room was silent save for the heavy grunts, moans, and wet slipping against the skin of both alpha and bride.

            “Hannibal!” Will cried as Hannibal angled himself to ram into the omega’s sweet spot. The omega couldn’t help but spill his release onto the dark cotton sheets as he fluttered and bobbed on Hannibal’s cock. When he was brought down from his orgasmic high, Will’s body slumped over exhausted while still being held steady by his alpha.

            “Such a good omega you are.” Hannibal cooed as he continued to thrust, though this time his movements were becoming more quick and primal. Will could feel the alpha's length begin to fatten and stretch his hole as Hannibal’s knot grew ready for climax. Not long after the omega, Hannibal filled his bride with seed as the creamy heat exploded inside of Will.

            The two were laid out spooning on the bed while Hannibal’s knot was still plugged inside of Will’s tight, milking hole. They panted and hummed as Hannibal took the omega into his arms and stroked his fingers through the soft curls of Will’s hair.

            After a few moments passed while they were resting against each other, Will shyly spoke up, “Was I good?” A deep blush covered his features as he anxiously waited for his alpha’s response.

            “You were mouthwateringly delectable, my dear.” Hannibal whispered as he once more licked over his claiming mark on Will’s collared neck. Will couldn’t help but smile at his alpha’s approval.

“In fact, I may require a second helping.”


End file.
